


Catnap

by vampiricrose



Series: Cats and Foxes [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Ears, Catboys, Dorms, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foxboys, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Purring, hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricrose/pseuds/vampiricrose
Summary: It's been a few months since Mao and Ritsu got together, and only a few weeks since the dorms were introduced.Mao misses having Ritsu next to him.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: Cats and Foxes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977121
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Catnap

**Author's Note:**

> SLAMS MY HEAD ONT HE DESK  
> Hi!!  
> imb ack !!  
> with the foxcat maoritsu!!! i ami n love with this so much  
> the next fic of this will prollyyy be nsfw?? just because its my forte and i need to get over my shame of writing it for somereason?  
> anwayy!!  
> enjoy!!!

The dorms, quite frankly, fucking suck.   
This is a widely agreed opinion throughout the majority of those in Ensemble Square; seriously, all this money and they insist on sharing rooms? Mao is kind of jealous of those who have the money to live elsewhere.   
  
It’s not like he specifically has much to worry about, too. Shu and Izumi barely sleep in their dorms, in some other country or some other room, and whenever Kuro comes he’s in and out. Mao wonders where he sleeps. Does he sleep? Maybe he has another place to sleep.   
  
Regardless, Mao hates it. It’s not like the beds are uncomfortable, or privacy is invaded or anything like that. If anything, those have been perfectly fine for Mao in the few times everyone has been in the room.    
  
Maybe it’s because truthfully now, he and Ritsu  _ really  _ have to be separated. It’s probably because those in Ritsu’s dorm stay there a lot, and due to Ritsu’s habits, if they didn’t see him for a while they’d definitely get concerned.   
  
Which sucks.   
  
Mao misses the feeling of their tails intertwining, the warmth of a cat purring right next to him and especially the purrs only he can hear whenever Ritsu wakes up, or falls asleep, in his arms.   
  
Really, Mao wishes that he talked to Ritsu about them buying an apartment together. It wouldn’t be the best, considering how most of Ritsu’s income is spent on sweets or savings and Mao has a bad habit of refusing payment or getting very little, but it would’ve been home for  _ both of them _ .   
  
It’s one in the morning, and all Mao can think of is that he misses Ritsu. He wants to text him, but he’s either busy with Knights or asleep and either way it’d be a disturbance.  _ Or, he could do it anyway, because Mao doesn’t necessarily see Ritsu as a threat at all when he gets angry. _   
  
Just as he decides to give up and go to sleep, his own phone dings with a notification. Huh. So much for a decent night's sleep, he supposes, guessing it’s work-related things. He’s pleasantly surprised to see it’s a text. And, speak of the devil, it’s from Ritsu.   
  
“ **_hey can i come 2 ur room tonight?_ ** ”   
  
Mao blinks once, twice. He’s a mix between worried and happy - a night with Ritsu, but also the longing feeling that something is wrong.   
  
“ **_Yeah ofc. Did smth happen?_ ** ”   
“ **_uhhhh not rlly i just missu :(_ ** “   
“ **_Won’t those in ur dorm realise ur gone?_ ** ”   
“ **_theyre all asleep so if i sneak out now they’ll just think i left early morning :p_ ** ”   
  
Ritsu had this thought out. Mao isn’t surprised, in the slightest. He sends off a quick text, and stands up to unlock his dorm door. His tail wags a little in excitement. It’s stupid that he’s gotten  _ this _ excited for something like this, but it doesn’t really matter, right?   
  
It takes a few minutes for Ritsu to enter, but when he does, Mao doesn’t waste a second in grabbing him in his arms. Immediate purring - Mao loves it, he can’t believe he went so long without ever hearing Ritsu purr.   
  
Kicking at his shins, Ritsu struggles his way out of Mao’s grip, a half-hearted glare in his direction.  _ Seriously?!  _ It’s already hard enough to talk whilst purring due to that constant vibration but especially at this time of night where being quiet is vital, you do it!?   
  
Mao laughs and apologises with a kiss on his forehead. He shuts and locks the door, barely remembering it was still open.    
  
Pulling Ritsu down into the sheets, he hears a brief mewl of shock at the sudden feeling of falling. Despite how annoyed Ritsu seems, Mao knows he loves it. It was his idea to come here in the first place, right? Ritsu can’t muster out a glare anymore.   
  
“Ritchan’s so cute,” Mao coos. Ritsu can’t even bite back with a snarky comment, voicebox prioritising his purring.  _ It’s a nice way to tease him, Mao thinks. _ It’s also a nice way to look at Ritsu’s facial expressions - he can’t really verbalise any thoughts, so Mao gets to watch him try to show emotions on the face otherwise reserved for an apathetic glare or grin.   
  
Plus, it’s not like Ritsu  _ can’t _ speak, it’s just all very… bubbly. They sound wrong - and Ritsu already has a tough enough time to speak, so he just entirely gives up unless he has to tell Mao to stop doing something.   
  
The bed is warmer, odd, since due to Ritsu’s body temperature it should be cooling down even more, but it’s fine. Mao doesn’t necessarily seem to notice either, as Ritsu immediately crawls into his arms. God. Mao is so excited at the prospect of sleeping with him again - is he really this desperate?   
  
Yes.   
He is this desperate, he quickly realises, as Ritsu shimmies down to rest his head comfortably on Mao’s chest. He is  _ so _ desperate. Ritsu does seem tired - Mao asks if he was working with Knights late, and he got a swift nod.   
  
Mao hums in acknowledgement. He’s not surprised. Knights have to do a lot of work recently, for reasons Ritsu stubbornly keeps secret, and if it extends out until dark that’s not something necessarily in their control. Doesn’t mean Ritsu enjoys it though, judging by the clear exhaustion in his movements and facial expressions.   
  
Listening to the quiet inhalation and exhalation of breath between loud purrs, Mao wraps his arms around Ritsu to hold him tighter, a quiet mewl at the movement. The little noises Ritsu makes gives Mao such a rush of happiness. Is there a reason why? Is it just because Ritsu’s actually here after such a long time? Mao can’t tell.   
  
“Ritsu?”   
Ritsu doesn’t respond. Did he finally go to sleep? Good. Mao’s glad. He needs the rest. Mao himself isn’t that tired, but something about Ritsu’s presence makes him want to sleep, but he probably shouldn’t throw his sleeping schedule askew just from the presence of his boyfriend.   
  
Mao’s hands run through Ritsu’s hair, occasionally giving the base of his ears a little tweak. Mao doesn’t understand a lot about cat anatomy - mainly about how Ritsu can still consistently purr even when asleep. It doesn’t matter much, he likes it and it’s endearing.   
  
It reminds him back when Ritsu used to never purr. Mao still finds it adorable that Ritsu had to suppress that part simply out of embarrassment, and now even at Mao’s voice or the mention of him he has to swallow them down. Mao remembers the time Ritsu had to tell him a story through a red-face, Knights mentioning Trickstar and the second Mao’s name was brought up, Ritsu began purring almost uncontrollably.   
  
The thought of such a thing makes Mao’s tail wag excitedly. Mao’s own tail is infuriating, it bumps into things and makes it hard to sit comfortably, but for some reason whenever it intertwines with Ritsu’s he finds it hard to hate it. For some reason, they’ve always preferred their tails twisting together to holding hands. Maybe because it’s easier to hide.   
  
Scrolling through his phone, Mao finds it hard to stay awake suddenly. He has to be up in around 6 hours, and Ritsu even earlier. He was tempted to just pull an all-nighter, it’d do him good and give him some proper alone-time, but with Ritsu’s presence so gently sleeping in his arms, god, he wants to fall asleep with him.   
  
So, he gives in. He puts his phone on the side, plugging it in, and moves his head to rest on the top of Ritsu’s, in between the ears that tickle his jawline. He closes his eyes and it doesn’t take long for him to be lulled to sleep, the feeling of exhaustion suddenly filling his veins and he rests without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote half of this half-asleep so the sleep-y parts are quite literally just me projecting that i want to be asleep


End file.
